How to Annoy DEATH THE KID
by Rainbows And Lolipopz
Summary: Have you ever wanted to annoy everyone's favorite shinigami? Well, now you can with these great and easy ways to annoy DEATH THE KID!  I made this up on a free write journal at school C:
1. Chapter 1: Ways 1 through 10

AN: What's up hommie g biscuit? I know these ideas aren't all that original, but I wrote this for a free write journal at school. Anyway, I hope this makes you laugh at least a little! :)

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own "Soul Eater."

* * *

><p>#1: Move the painting in Kid's livingroom two centimeters to the right. Continue doing this every time he fixes it.<p>

#2: Tease Kid about his lines of sanzu.

#3: After telling Kid about his lines of sanzu making him asymmetrical, tell him it doesn't matter anyway because his bangs are already asymmetrical by the way they're cut.

#4: When Kid goes to fix his bangs, shout random things and break everything so that it is asymmetrical. Kid will get emotionally distressed and mess up his bangs. Therefore, making them even more asymmetrical.

#5: Break one of the red cones on the DWMA to ruin its "perfect symmetry."

#6: Yell, "HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR DEAR FATHER USE SOMETHING AS ASYMMETRICAL AS BREW?" Shake Kid back and forth until he gets dizzy and falls to the ground. In the process, he gets his clothes dirty.

*#7: At random times during the day, do things to imitate Excalibur. These things include singing Excalibur's song, pointing out all the provisions that Kid is violating as if you were Excalibur, hosting five hour story telling parties, and pointing a cane in his face while shouting, "FOOL!"

#8: Every time someone asks a question, yell any number that is odd and has no line of symmetry to answer the question.

#9: Insult Kid's fighting skills by pointing out that his MMA stances make him asymmetrical garbage.

#10: Interrupt Kid's speeches that he makes at parties held by the DWMA.

* * *

><p>* I did this to my friend at school and her reaction was PRICELESS!<p>

AN: So, what did you think? Remember that I just randomly wrote this for a journal at school. I have more clever ways to annoy Kid. I'll only post them if you want to see them. PM me for your own ideas to annoy Kid! Anyone can review!


	2. Chapter 2: Ways 11 through 20

A/N: First, I want to thank Twin Wavelength, Kerbubbles, and EvilxPineapple for everything they have done to support this fanfic! It means a lot! This chapter was inspired by my random moods and eating pizza until 3:00 a.m. I came up with most of these randomly while doing various activities. I love my fans and you keep my from feeling like "I'm asymmetrical garbage that doesn't deserve to live another day!" Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: It has been a few days and I still don't own "Soul Eater."

* * *

><p>*#11: Choreograph a dance where everyone is one on side of the stage so that it's not in balance.<p>

#12: Design all the costumes so that they are all completely different from one another.

#13: Sneak into Kid's bedroom while he is sleeping and move him into an asymmetrical position.

**#14: Doodle an asymmetrical picture on Kid's face while he is sleeping.

***#15: Convince everyone in school to dress as asymmetrical as possible on day.

#16: Walk by taking an average step with your right foot and a half step with your left foot.

#17: Paint all your nails different colors.

#18: Stick a "KICK ME" sign on to Kid's back with it leaning slightly to the right.

#19: Beat the crap out of Kid on one side of his body and not the other side.

****#20: Rip one of the sleeves off of every single one of Kid's shirts.

* * *

><p>*This is inspired by my friend in my dance class. LUV YOU ABBIE!<p>

**EvilxPineapple came up with this way.

***Thank you anonymous reviewer that didn't put a name!

****This was EvilxPieapple's idea too.

A/N: I kept having ideas and I didn't want to forget them! Then, I was only half way done and I started to have a brain fart. Thanks for the reviews!

Warning: I will only update if I have at least one review for this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Ways 21 through 30

AN: Hey! It's me again! Thank you EvilxPinapple for the review and helping me start this story! Enjoy! :D

#21: Feed Kid multi-flavored ice cream.

#22: Buy Kid an asymmetrical pizza.

#23: Cut all the pieces of the pizza different sizes.

#24: Cut the pizza in an odd number of pieces.

#25: Create an Eibon fan club.

#26: Steal either Liz or Patti right before Kid goes on a mission.

#27: Hold Kid captive in my asymmetrical house.

#28: Trap Kid in box with Free, Black Star, Asura, and all of their asymmetry.

#29: Unfold the corners of the toilet paper.

#30: Chop off part of one of the candles in Kid's living room to produce asymmetry.

AN: If my ways of annoying Kid are getting lame, tell me and I can stop writing or rewrite some of the ways. I'm hoping to start a real story soon. I think it will be on a different anime/ manga. I hope all you people out there will enjoy my stories! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've decided that I shall not continue writing this or any of my other stories. Instead, you are free to use any of the ways to annoy DTK in your own fanficccs. You may also continue writing your own ways to annoy him. I don't expect any credit for getting you started. Thanks!

P.S. Please PM me if you do continue writing "How to Annoy DEATH THE KID". I would really like to read them! :D


End file.
